Nadia was assigned problems 34 through 61 for homework tonight. If Nadia did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 34 through 61, we can subtract 33 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 28. We see that Nadia did 28 problems. Notice that she did 28 and not 27 problems.